


The Planets Bend Between Us

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, death, het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura's life beaks down by moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planets Bend Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works. I just upload them here.

She loves that he sings while he works. Like he’s singing to whatever task he’s doing, like he’s singing to the ship. She loves that because she’s always been very quiet when she works, always preferred to be without distractions, without people if at all possible. Scotty’s the opposite though, he talks to himself as he works, sings to the ship, likes to work on equations where he can see the stars.

Uhura generally works in her quarters at her little desk. Scotty works wherever the mood takes him. Sometimes though they work together stretched out on the floor in an empty section of the generator room or curled together on Uhura’s bed.

Words puzzle Scotty. He can’t see that they are really just like numbers only with different rhythms, but to Uhura they are the same, both complex puzzles waiting for her to come and figure them out. Scotty sees numbers in stars though, in the way the ship moves through space, in the way space moves around the ship. They don’t see things the same way but they still work together. Like parallel lines both headed towards the same goal. It’s so beautifully perfect sometimes it takes Uhura’s breath away and they always get there in the end.

2.

Scotty likes watching Uhura paint her nails, and it makes Uhura laugh. He lies on her bed with his data pad in front of him, jotting down notes for his latest idea on how to improve the ship or repair the damage the Captain inevitably causes. She sits on the other edge of the bed applying black paint with her little nail polish applicator. She smiles to herself as she does it and knows he’s grinning back at her.

“It’s a little creepy.” She tells him, but smiles to show she doesn’t really mean it. “The way you watch me while I do this.”  
He laughs and ducks his head blushing a little. “Yeah. Yeah it is, but just a little.” He smiles at her up from under his lashes and she can’t help but laugh too.

He isn’t what most people would call handsome she supposes, not even striking but she loves his smile, the way his face lights up. Now here on her bed she pulls him close and kisses him. He takes each of her hands with their newly painted nails, turns them over, kisses her palms before pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. She strokes the back of his neck, runs her hands along his shoulders and he kisses down her neck. He reaches across the bed and carefully picks up his data pad, placing it on the bedside table. He lies back slowly, arms wrapped around Uhura’s waist pulling her down on top of him, and she kisses along the tops of his cheeks and across his nose. She pulls her uniform off over her head and then helps him pull his top off as well. She carts her fingers through the fine, light colored hair on his chest and then leans down and kisses along where her fingers have just been. He pulls her up, cupping the back of her head and rolls them both over, so he can kiss between her breasts and she sighs and closes her eyes.

He sings to her quietly when they lie together afterwards, spooned against each other. His voice is soft, soothing with its light accent. He sings slightly off tune, but she doesn’t care, it still makes her think of being loved.

3.

The day he figures out how to make a ship drop in and out of warp without slowing down for even a micro-secant, Uhura comes back to their quarters to find him dancing. As soon as he sees her, he grabs her around her waist and twirls her around the room humming along to a tune only he can hear. She laughs, dizzy and surprised at his exuberance. He laughs too, and hugs her tight. Then sits her down at his desk and shows her exactly what he did and how it works. It’s almost perfect, but she points out a few places where it could be better.

“Are you sure?” he squints at the screen and she nods.

“Yes look, here and here. The way you have it now works find, but if you ever want it to be anything but theoretical . . .”

He’s already nodding. “Yes, I see, here.” He bends over her, hands flying over the keys. “Like that.”

She nods. “Yes, but if you did it this way . . .”

The spent the night arguing about it, and both go to bed happy.

 

4.

Uhura is of course on the bridge the first time the shields fail. They’re under fire, have been so for twenty minutes or so, when suddenly the whole ship tilts and everything around her starts exploding. She holds on, a death grip on her consol, concentrating on her job, on staying up right, on making sure she doesn’t get hit by falling glass and shards of metal. When the ship rights itself finally she looks around assessing the damage. Spock is picking himself off the floor, Sulu is holding on his consol with a similar grip as her own, Chekov looks white and more then a little shaken. The Captain has that manic gleam in his eyes that means they are all heading straight for trouble. The Lieutenant at the workstation next to her is on the floor though and so she rushes over to him. He’s bleeding badly from the chest, and she doesn’t even wait for orders before calling for medical assistance. She holds him and tries to apply even, firm pressure to the wound.

He dies anyway.

McCoy gently removes the Lieutenant’s hand from her own and tells her she did the right thing. Spock tells her the same, in his own way concerned for her. She can’t help but think they are both probably wrong.

Much later when everyone is safe again Scotty finds her sitting on the observation deck where they first kissed. She’s sitting on the floor staring out at the stars and he comes and sits next to her. He doesn’t say anything but she can tell he wants to tell her it’s going to be alright, that she did the right thing, that it wasn’t her fault. She can’t hear that right now though, so instead he puts his arms around her. She closes her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder and holds on.

  


 

 


End file.
